The Phoenix Allinance
by tears the phoenix
Summary: What happens when the trio are all without families? OotP spoilers! Is better the sounds! plz R
1. Default Chapter

The phoenix alliance  
  
Chapter 1: Us against the world  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: SURPRISE! I bet no one guessed I was coming out with another story! Not even fang! Now I know that parts of this will SEEM like slash but I want every-one to know I don't write those. Harry, Hermione, and Ron are just SUPER close friends (and not with benefits!!).  
  
Previews: "…This is the prophecy…"  
  
"…I have to do this alone…"  
  
"… I packed that night and left for headquarters…"  
  
  
  
Rated: A pg13 for this chapter which suggests suicide.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Harry Potter sat at his desk with his eyes red and puffy and his head pounding. In his hand he held a large kitchen knife. As he sat there he thought about all of the events that brought him to this last desperate action. His life had always sucked. The only good parts he could remember was when his best friends and himself curled up by the fire of Gryffindor Tower having different talks about school, the outside world, or life in general. Those two were the only people who could help him now. Hermione Granger was so smart and clever. He knew that he could always count on her. Then there was Ron Weasley, his other best friend. Ron could get jealous but would always be by his side when he needed him most. Harry knew he shouldn't be doing this. The wizarding world needed him. He knew he needed help soon. Harry looked at the time and saw that it was 12:23 am on June 29th. He took a piece of parchment and wrote a hurried letter.   
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,   
  
I need your help! I'm afraid I'm going to kill myself! Can you meet me ASAP at the park in Little Whinnings park by 1? Use the night bus and I'll pay you back later.  
  
Please don't tell ANYONE!  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Harry gave it to Hedwig and the smart owl knowing this was life and death flew as fast as she could. Harry knew that his friends were together but unlike last year he was not angry at his friends. He knew that they would rather be with him but couldn't. He decided to get going so he could meet his friends. He needed to talk about the other two about an idea he had gotten. Of coarse it would have to be agreed with everyone but Harry had found an ancient spell to bind them together like blood siblings. The trio had gotten special permission to use magic over the summer. The minister had been in a tight place after everybody had found out that Voldemort was indeed alive. Harry had gotten permission so that Fudge could gain good press with 'The-boy who lived' Harry said he wouldn't except it unless Ron and Hermione could to. So of coarse Fudge agreed without hesitation. Harry grabbed his coat and rushed out of his room. He hesitated for a second and reached for the knife but stopped himself and left. He looked at his watch and saw it was 12:48 am. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. He really needed to talk with his friends and tell them what he should have told them a long time ago. When he reached the park the night bus had just popped in by the see-saw. When his friends got off with their wands drawn (it might have been a trap) he sighed with relief. They rushed over and pulled him into a group hug. After a few moments they pulled away and started to walk toward Private Drive. Finally Hermione broke the silence "We have a lot to talk about don't we?" It still amazed Harry how his friend could read him so well. Harry replied softly "Yes we do. More then you will ever know. Did you leave a note?" Ron nodded. "Ya we told them we were here and that we'd stay as long as we wanted. I'm sick of them trying to run our lives." Harry nodded then sighed. This was going to be a long night. The trio walked the rest of the way in silence. When the trio made it to Harry's room they all sat on Harry's bed in a triangle style. Harry took out a piece of paper and looked at it. Then he spoke "Do you two remember the prophecy that I broke in the Department of Mysteries? The one with my name on it?" Ron and Hermione nodded looking confused. "Well after I had broken it I thought I'd never know what it said. When I got to Dumbledore's office I found out he had a copy." With that Harry got up went to his desk and whispered a word and it sprang open. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Hermione. "This is the prophecy." When Hermione was done she gasped, gave Ron the paper and engulfed Harry in a hug. When she let go she had tears in her eyes. Then Ron spoke up. "This is bad guys. We need to think of what to do next." Harry looked stunned. "Wait Ron didn't you understand? I have to do this alone! Its all up to me. There is nothing you will be able to do." Harry said sadly. Hermione answered "No Harry! The prophecy said you had to kill him. There was nothing about us not being there with you every step of the way. We will help you with every thing, and I think we will be doing it alone." Ron nodded at this. "Yes, I agree. The order will just get in the way, The ministry is a bunch of idiots and I can't even trust my family. We have been drifting apart for years and the fight I had with my parents sealed the deal!" "What fight?" Harry asked. "Tonight at dinner we had a huge row. My parents said I need to stop running around getting myself in trouble. They want me to stay safe and as far away of the war as I can. I told them I started fighting evil at age eleven and I wasn't stopping. I haven't spoken to them since." "Yes I agree. My parents told me that I wasn't allowed back in the wizarding world or I wasn't going to live with them. I packed that night and went to headquarters. One thing I never told you two was that my nana was a squib of a rich bloodline and when she died last year she left me the fortune. It's big enough to last me at least ten years of no work." Harry smiled weakly "So I guess that we are each others family. That means it's us against the world." They all sat there in silence while holding each others hand and thinking the same thing. That's when Hermione asked the silent question out loud. "What next?" When the final word came out a bright light erupted in the room. Suddenly they were not in Harry's room. They were on top of beautiful white clouds. The sun was shining and you had no bad thoughts. That's when the trio heard the most wonderful sound they had ever heard. It was like a phoenix song only ten times more powerful. Then they saw her. She was the most magnificent sight any of them had ever seen. There standing in front of them was a beautiful phoenix. She had a gold body and pure white wings tinted silver. Her eyes were also silver. "So I have finally gotten to meet the future saviors of the world…"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N: Whew 1268 words! I think I did good! If you R&R I'll make the next one longer. I will not post until I get 15 reviews.  
  
Tears, 


	2. young phoenixes

The phoenix alliance   
  
Chapter 2: Three young phoenixes   
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? You wi- no wait! I WISH!  
  
A/N: Thanx for those reviews! O.K. On to the previews……  
  
Previews: "…you can become phoenixes."  
  
"…We have a lot to think about…  
  
… three bald people eating lunch…  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Last time:  
  
"…So I have finally gotten to meet the future saviors of the world…"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The beautiful phoenix blinked. Waiting for someone to say something. The two boys had moved from beside the girl and stood in front of her. The phoenix then heard a timid voice from the background. "Excuse me, but who are you?" She smiled gently. She knew this young one wanted to know every-thing. "Don't be frightened young one I am here to help you. You are here to find out a few things that need to be found out. Apart you three are vulnerable, but together you perfect each other. Hermione you are the knowledge, the intellect and the sweet one. Ronald you are the tough, strategic, and brave one. And Harry, you are the street smarts, the drive, and power. I am called the 'Golden Phoenix'. I am the most powerful being in existence and I am here to give you help. I will be giving you each a large amount of power. You three will be in charge of harnessing that power. You will have to train, study, and even work out. You get to decide on how you do this. The final battle will not be until the end of your 7th year. Now it is supposedly impossible to become magical animagi, but you three have the ability to do this even with-out my help. All three of you can become phoenixes. Hermione, you become a soft purple phoenix with silver wings with the tips a pure white . The purple means knowledge. The silver is power. Ronald you have an crimson body with silver wings with again white tips. The red means braveness and again the silver means power. Lastly Harry your body is all silver. Your wings are all white. The white means the light side. Your eyes will be the respective color of your body." The phoenix closed her eyes and the trio felt their hands grow warm. They looked down and saw a necklace in their hands. They were a glass material with a majestic looking phoenix on each one. In the center was a small warm fire. The only difference is the colors of the eyes and fire ( A/N: If you haven't guessed those colors are purple, red, and silver). "These necklaces will protect you from the unforgivable curses. There are things no one knows about those curses you need to find out. Now close your eyes." The three did as they were told and felt power flooding their senses. "Now I want you three to learn how to use your powers without a wand. I know you think this is impossible but it's not. You just get to dependent on your wands. Now we must part young ones. Good luck. I will check on you once in a while." With another bright flash of light the trio was back in the bedroom. They sat back in the bed and put there new necklaces on. "Wow" Ron whispered "We have a lot to think about don't we. We should start planning what we should do next." The other two nodded. "O.K" Hermione started. "First we need to send a letter to the order aski- no telling them that we are staying here the rest of the summer. Then we have to make a list of the things we will be needing. Ron? Can you start on a work-out routine? We need to learn how to fight not only with magic but with our bodies." She then turned to Harry. "Harry can you go tell the person who is 'guarding' us that we are going shopping in London at…" Hermione looked at the time and saw that it was five in the morning. "noon. Tell them that if they want to they can follow us but to not get in our way. Plus we need to tell your relatives we are staying here." With that Hermione went over to the desk and took out two pieces of paper. Giving one to Ron with a quill and book to write on she herself turned to her own piece of paper.   
  
  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
Ronald Weasley and I will be staying at Harry Potter's residence until the summer holidays end. We request that you keep your overly large noses out of what we are doing. It is nothing illegal and even if it was it is none of your business. Please keep the 'guards' out of our way.  
  
Formally,  
  
Hermione Ann Granger  
  
Hermione gave the letter to Hedwig and she flew out the window towards headquarters. Hermione sat down on the bed and started a supply list. They would need many things. Work-out clothes, a lot and a lot of books, potion ingredients, snacks, a lot of parchment, three large book bags, and new ever-day clothing.  
  
By the time Hermione and Ron were done Harry walked back smiling. "Well it looks like Dung will have a black eye and the Dursleys will be bald for twenty-four hours but everything is on. So lets start with that work-out you have planned out Ron." "O.K. We start with stretching out of five minuets and then we go for a two mile run. After that I remembered Harry telling me there was a large gym down town. We will work out there ,for two hours. After that we work on martial arts in the back yard for an hour out a book we get later but we cant start until we get the clothes, and book. Lets take a nap and then go shopping. We can start training tomorrow." "Oh ya guys I was thinking and I think we need nicknames. So I thought that because we can't use our anamagi forms I thought we could us our personalities. Before finding out I was a witch I loved mythology. It was one of my hobbies and I think that we can use different Greek Gods for names. Harry you can be Apollo, the god of prophecy. Ron you can be Aries god of war. And I guess I can be…" Hermione thought for a moment. "Athena goddess of wisdom." Harry finished smirking. Hermione smiled. Ron waved his hand and the bed grew twice as big as it was. They all laid down and went to sleep. The alarm clock went off at 11:15 am and the trio got up to get ready for a day of shopping. First they were going shopping in muggle London for contacts for Harry, muggle clothes for the trio, and martial art books. After that they were going to Diagon Alley for magical purposes. They walked down the stairs to see a comical sight three ugly bald people eating lunch. Two very fat people and one sour faced bony woman. When they heard laughter they turned to see three teenagers holding their sides from laughing. A purple faced Vernon Dursley tried to smile while asking his nephew " Are these our guests Harry?" "Yes uncle Vernon. This is Ron and Hermione." "Would you like to join us Harry dear" his aunt asked in a voice that reminded the trio of Umbridge. "No we are on our way out shopping. We'll eat at that new café in London." Then they walked out the door. They walked to the corner and held out their hands. With a loud bang and a replica to the night bus popped in. The only difference was it was a mustard color bus. The door opened and Stan walked out. "Can we get a trip to muggle London Stan?" Harry asked "Yes sir Mr. Potter. Six sickels please." Harry forked over the money and sat down on the plush chair (this is the day bus). They were the only passengers so the made it to London in record time. The first place was the optometrist. Harry got his eyes checked and was told to be back in an hour to pick them up. So the trio went to the large bookshop across the street and picked up three different martial art books. They went to the mall next. They decided on their way there that they were going to dress in all black. That morning Hermione had found a spell that will keep her hair straight so she can keep it in a hair tie and out of her face. She was very pretty like that. So Harry and Ron got five pairs of black pants, five t-shirts, and a leather jacket. They also got black skechers with red and silver stripes. Hermione got five black knee length skirts, five black tank tops, and black ankle high boots. She too bought a leather jacket. They got three set of work out clothes (All in their colors). They went back to the optometrist who showed Harry how to put them in and take them out, little did he know Harry was going to put a charm on them so they became a part of his eyes. Next stop was the café. They each got a salad, a glass of flavored water, and a large fry to share. After that the trio went to Diagon Alley. They started with the smaller things such as parchment and ink. Then went to get the magical bags. They also found magical trunks. Just like Mad Eye Moody's. After that they went to get potion ingredients for different kinds of potions like the truth potion, polyjuice, and different things Hermione thought they'd need. The toughest job was books. They got just about every kind of book you could. There were potion books, transfiguration, charms, curses, hexes, and history on different dark lords. When they got back to the room at the Dursleys house, Harry said something unexpected. "I think we should move." Hermione and Ron stared at him. "Harry, dude I think you've flipped your lid." Ron stated. "No Ron I haven't. We have enough money to rent an apartment in the muggle world, we can get more done, and we don't need to ask permission. Technically I am a ward of the ministry. Dumbledore can't do anything. Hermione's parents don't even know where she is, and you aren't talking to your parents. I say lets pack-up and blow this joint." Hermione and Ron nodded. They put everything of theirs in their trunks and shrunk them to put in their bags. The trio was out to find a place to live…  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? I really want some feed back.  
  
With love,  
  
Tears 


	3. the visitors

The phoenix alliance   
  
Chapter 3: The visit  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but the plot!!!  
  
A/N: So here is the next part J. I had loads of fun writing this story. So on to the previews…  
  
Previews: "We only want to speak…"  
  
' With the bombshell we'll be dropping…'  
  
"The prophecy did not say he had to…"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time:  
  
The trio was out to find a new place to live…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the morning of July the first and Ron was the first one awake. He got up, got dressed in his work-out outfit and went to wake his friends. Last night they had found a nice apartment for a cheap price. It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and kitchen. The trio had done a little bit of repair work though and enlarged a bedroom by two then put a wall and door in between the two. They also made the living into two rooms. One was a living space where they can study and relax. It had a television to watch to. The other room was a work-out room. They could practice magic and martial arts in that room.   
  
Ron shook his head and opened the door to see Harry already up and chanting softly in Indian style. He poked Harry who abruptly stood up and went across the hall to find Hermione not in her bed. The boys looked at each other then rushed out the room to find Hermione cooking breakfast. The boys sat down and she gave them three pieces of toast with melted butter sprinkled with sugar and cinnamon, along with o.j and a banana. The trio ate in a comfortable silence. Then headed to the work-out room to stretch out. After going for their 2 mile run and 2 hour work-out. After stretching out again they moved into the living area.  
  
"Guys I have a serious question to ask you. You know how we are each others family know?" The other two nodded. "Well I want to become your blood brother." The other two gasped. This was a big deal. Hermione and Ron nodded at once. Harry got up and got an ancient looking book. He then got a small knife and sat back on the carpet. He sliced a cut on both of his hands and gave the knife to Ron who did the same thing. As soon as he was done so did Hermione. They all connected hands and Harry stated the phrase. _"hona alito vanago sibilios!"_ The three felt a warmness spread over them. When it was all over Hermione and Harry heard a voice in their heads.   
  
_'That was bloody wicked!'_   
  
Hermione looked at him and thought. _'Can you guys hear me?'_   
  
Ron gasped while Harry nodded. 'Yes' they both whispered. _'This is awesome! Do you know how handy this can be?'   
_  
Hermione and Harry nodded again. Just then the kids felt a tingle in their hands. A wizard was on his way. There were 4 of them. The trio lifted up there hands to blast who ever came through the door. When there was a knock on the door Ron got in front of Hermione while Harry went to answer the door.   
  
_ 'You two need to stop this. I am perfectly capable of handling myself_.' Hermione snapped in their minds.   
  
_'We will talk about it later'_ Ron stated. When Harry opened the door he saw the four people he disliked next to Tom (the trio decided to call him by the name that he didn't make up himself.). There standing in the door way were the people who thought he was going crazy from grief, who abandoned himself and his friends, and who was going to try to take his only family he had away from him. The only two people that could have been with them that would have made him shut the door in their faces appeared behind them. The Grangers stood there nervously waiting for someone to say something. So Harry did the only thing he could think of. He slammed the door in their faces.   
  
Six stunned people stood there a second then Dumbledore knocked on the door again and the six people heard an aggressive voice on the other side.   
  
"Go away! We don't want you here!" Ron Weasleys voice screamed.   
  
"Ronald Weasley! Don't you say things like that to us."   
  
"Yes mother it is. Now get off of our property. We do not want you here!"   
  
They heard sobbing and knew it was Molly. That didn't mean they cared though. The trio hated those people on the other side of that door. They did nothing but give them misery.   
  
There was another knock on the door. This time with a soft voice. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. We only want to speak with you. Can we please come in?"   
  
The trio looked at each other and Athena nodded. So Harry opened the door (While glaring) and showed them to the living area. Ares waved his hand and 6 uncomfortable chairs appears in front of the trios chairs (which were very comfy) . Everyone sat down and waited for someone to say something. Finally Dumbledore cleared his voice loudly.   
  
"We have come here for many reasons." At this time the trio rose an eyebrow each.  
  
"Prey tell sir. As you can see, we really don't want any of you in our house." Hermione stated in her snobby voice while glaring at the Grangers.   
  
"We are here Hermione to find out a few things and give you your O.W.L's personally." Everyone thought Hermione would be jumping up and down in anticipation but she just sat there with a blank face. In her head on the other hand Ron and Harry could hear her talking.  
  
'I wonder how I did! Not that it would matter with the bombshell we'll be dropping on every-one in a minuet.'  
  
"So… here are your results." Dumbledore said hesitantly  
  
The trio took the envelopes and slowly opened them.   
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
These are your results for your 5th year O.W.L's. I hope they satisfy you.  
  
Transfiguration: exam E  
  
Transfiguration: practical O  
  
Two owl's   
  
Charms: exam O  
  
Charms: practical O  
  
Two owls  
  
Potions: exam O  
  
Potions: Practical O  
  
Two owl's  
  
Divination: exam p  
  
Divination: practical t  
  
0 owls  
  
DADA: Exam O  
  
DADA: Practical O  
  
Two owls  
  
Astronomy: exam E  
  
Astronomy: practical A  
  
One owl  
  
You have a total of 9 owls congratulations!  
  
_'How much did you get Harry?'_ He looked up to see Ron and Hermione looking at him.   
  
_ 'I've got 9. You?'  
  
'I've got 9 to. Hermione?'  
  
'I've got 14! 2 owls in everything I took!'  
  
'Your saying this like it surprises you Athena! Of coarse you did!'_  
  
The adults in the room were waiting for them to say something but the teens just had blank faces.   
  
"So kids. How'd you do?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I got 14 and Harry and Ron got 9." Hermione stated in a bored voice.  
  
"That's wonderful! My baby has gotten 9 owls!" Mrs. Weasley cried.  
  
"I am not your baby." Ron said coldly.  
  
"Anyway." Dumbledore said in a loud voice to keep Molly calm.  
  
"We were wondering why you moved from your relatives house." He said to the trio.   
  
"We decided to move so we are closer to the way to get to the school." Harry said.  
  
"Hogwarts is in the opposite direction." Dumbledore said obviously confused.  
  
"That is because we have decided to not return to Hogwarts." Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. All of the adults gasped.   
  
"Well sweetie. If you decided not to go back to Hogwarts why didn't you come home?"  
  
Hermione sighed in a frustrated way. "That's because I didn't do it for you. I'm doing it for my family (Harry and Ron). Plus this is now my house. We have decided to not go to Hogwarts this year. We are going to a different school. You will not know where we are. Like many schools this school doesn't give out the names of their students. We will not be back to England until Christmas. The only reason we will be returning then is because we want to spend Christmas together. We are planning to owl the headmistress about going. And don't try intercept any of our owls. You trained us too well. Ron actually made a spell to prevent interception. So, is there anything else you wanted to bore us with?" Hermione yawned.   
  
"Well we didn't but now we do." Arthur Weasley said sternly.  
  
"You three are coming home with us. You will NOT be going any other school then Hogwarts. If I ever hear any of you say those things again you will regret it. The people in this room are your family. You don't say that kind of thing to your family."  
  
"No dad. We are not going with you. It will be Harry, Hermione and I who are going to be the ones who bring down Tom."  
  
"You know that you are wrong Mr. Weasley. Harry will be defeating Tom and you know it." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"The prophecy did NOT say he had to do it alone! You actually want us to abandon Harry and let him deal with this ALONE! I can't believe it. You are treating Harry like a thing. We want you out of this house and I mean NOW!" Hermione screamed. She loved Harry like a brother and these people were trying to hurt him. The group knew that the fifteen year old meant it so they got up and left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So? Good? Bad? Suggestions!!!  
  
Tears 


End file.
